Uma visão Black das Coisas
by Hananielle B. Haryet
Summary: Uma aluna nova, uma amor inesperado e... PERAÊ! Você já não ouviu isso em algum lugar? o.O" O que as Mary Sues estão fazendo na fic das Irmãs Black? O que era para ser só uma zoação acabou se tornando um grande problema para as Sobrinhas do Almof
1. Default Chapter

Uma visão Black das Coisas 

Uma nova aluna, um amor inesperado e... Peraê! Você não conhece isso de algum lugar?

Uma crítica bem-humorada às tão famosas Mary Sues pelas mãos das (Não menos famosas) Irmãs Black! Que? Nunca ouviu falar? Ahn, esquece... ¬¬ Enfim, curta um mistério bem humorado em "Uma visão Black das Coisas": Quem anda colocando Mary Sues nas histórias das Black?

Escrita por Hananielle e Cristine Black.

b Capitulo 1 – Por que as coisas têm que ter nome? /b 

i N/A: (Hana) Ê !!!!! Eu não preciso me matar pra pensar num nome pro capítulo!

(Cristine) É, Bellinha, essa é a vantagens das fics de comédia! Mas então, seria bom nos apresentar antes de começar a fic, não é?  
(Hana) Decididamente. Nós, as Irmãs Black, fazemos teorias e teses sobre Harry Potter.  
(Cristine) É, ou pelo menos essa era a intenção inicial. Mas como sobrinhas do consagrado Almofadinhas, precisamos, além de tentar traze-lo de volta do véu, honrar seu nome enquanto ele não está aqui.  
(Hana) Por isso, essa fic não é recomendada para Sonserinos, fãs do Seboso, fãs da Bellatrix, entre outros.  
(Cristine) Aliás, você só não vai nos ver aprontando com a imagem do Tio Sirius e a do Dumbie.

(Hana) Se é que chamá-lo de "Dumbie" não acaba com a imagem dele, mas enfim... Agora fiquem com a fic. /i 

No jardim da rua dos alfeneiros, numero 4...

Erm, vamos pular isso, que tal? Todo mundo sabe o que acontece...

E a primeira aula do dia era poções. E, naturalmente, eles têm poções com a Sonserina. E pra não perder o costume, a poção do Harry tava uma droga.

Então a porta da masmorra se abre e por ela entra uma menina loira de cabelos lisos até a cintura, olhos azuis como o céu, alta, magra, muito bonita. Ela tinha um uniforme da sonserina, mas qualquer um podia ver que ela não foi para a corvinal e nem para a grifinória por pouco, por que era muito inteligente, bonita, corajosa (não me perguntem como eles sabiam tudo isso só de olhar para ela), e bla, bla... Vocês sabem, né? Ou vão me obrigar a descrever todas as qualidades de uma Mary Sue?

Harry, Rony e, naturalmente, Draco, ficaram olhando para ela e babando, mas Hermione a fitava com um olhar desconfiado.

Gente... Vocês reparam que essa aluna nova... – Falou Mione. (Como ela sabia que era uma aluna nova? Oras, eu achei que estivesse óbvio: Ela foi transferida de Beauxbattons, e Mione lembrava dela do torneio tribruxo.).

O que? Que ela é linda? – Harry disse, babando.

NÃO! E parem de babar, vocês dois! Não estão vendo que é uma perfeita Mary Sue?

Os meninos olharam para a cd... A Amiga estudiosa, confusos. Ela revirou os olhos.

Francamente, vocês não lêem? Vai em qualquer site de fanfics por aí que você acha um monte desse tipinho. Quem apostar quanto que o nome dela é Isabelle?

Eu aposto um galeão! – Retrucou Rony.

Senhorita Isabelle! – Falou o Professor Seb... Snape. – Você está dez minutos atrasada!

Não falei? – Cochichou Hermione, enquanto Rony lhe passava um galeão por baixo da carteira.

O Professor continuou.

Menos dez pontos da grifinória, e uma detenção para o Potter!

O que? – Protestou Harry. – Ela é SONSERINA!

Não interessa. E vou tirar outros dez pontos pela insolência! – Com isso o trio se calou.

Porém, Hermione não se conformou: Queria descobrir quem era o autor que os meteu nessa furada. Aliás, em MAIS essa furada. Procurando pela sala por algo anormal, ela deparou com uma Grifinória do sétimo ano conversando com uma Corvinal do quinto. O que diabos as duas estariam fazendo numa aula do sexto ano de Grifinória e Sonserina?

Harry, Rony! – Cochichou. – Encontrei as autoras. – Ela apontou em direção às duas garotas. A da grifinória tinha cabelos vermelhos na altura dos ombros e bastante cacheados. Tinha olhos verdes e cochichava algo para a outra com urgência. A corvinal, por sua vez, tinha cabelos negros e ondulados que iam quase até a cintura e olhos azuis. Ela fitava a ruiva, parecendo exasperada.

Autoras? De que diabos você tá falando, Mione? – Perguntou Rony, distraído e Hermione bateu de leve na própria testa.

Fic, lembram? – Sussurrou de volta.

AH É... – Harry e Rony falaram juntos.

Então, Harry se vira para onde Hermione tinha apontado para dar uma olhada nas autoras. Ele quase surta quando reconhece as sobrinhas de seu Padrinho.

NÃO! – Ele grita e toda a sala olha pra cara dele, inclusive a Mary Sue, que tá um tanto excluída até agora. – Não ELAS!

Hermione assistiu as duas sorrirem maldosamente. Porém, o sorriso se desfez quando o caldeirão perto delas começou a chiar.

Cristine, eu FALEI que a pedra da Lua era só depois das ervas-da-lua. – A Corvinal quase gritou.

Pedras, ervas, é tudo da lua mesmo... – Respondeu a outra, com descaso.

O caldeirão tremeu e o professor arregalou os olhos.

Viu, agora vai todo mundo pra i lua /i . – Emendou a ruiva, rindo-se do desespero da outra.

BUM

Uma densa fumaça subiu do caldeirão delas, mas as vozes das duas ainda podiam ser ouvidas.

Você explodiu OUTRO caldeirão, eu não acredito! – A voz da mais nova soou.

Calma, Bellinha! Não houve maiores conseqüências. Quer dizer... Não muitas.

A idéia era sermos DISCRETAS! – Retrucou.

Estamos sendo! Nosso normal é explodir as poções. Se fizéssemos tudo certo, aí iam achar estranho.

Cristine, não é hora de lógica-ilógica.

Hi, olha lá a Mary Sue! – Cristine apontou para Isabelle, coberta de poção-verde-gosmenta que voou do caldeirão das duas. Snape olhava das duas para Isabelle, chocado.

Erm... Vamos saindo, que tal? – A corvinal tentava puxar a ruiva para fora da sala.

Esperem! – Hermione gritou, indo até elas, seguida de Harry e Rony. Ranhoso e o resto da sala olhavam para eles atônitos.

Simmmm? – Perguntaram as duas, cordialmente.

O que vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Hermione num tom mandão. As duas levantaram as sobrancelhas para ela. Harry tentava fazer com que Hermione parasse.

Mione, não discuta... – Falou, tentando puxar a amiga de volta para seus lugares. – Você não conhece essas duas...

Então, QUEM são essas duas? – Perguntou Hermione, ríspida.

Cham - Cristine pigarreou antes de falar. – Quem são essas duas? COMO ASSIM "QUEM SÃO ESSAS DUAS"? Meu nome é Cristine Black, e essa é minha irmã, Bellin...

Hananielle! – Interrompeu a corvinal. – Somos sobrinhas de Sirius Black e magnânimas autoras dessa fic.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! – Disse a classe. O Professor Ranh... Snape suspirou, parecendo preocupado.

Então vocês são as magnânimas responsáveis por aquela Mary Sue ali? – Mione apontou para Isabelle, que já tinha feito um feitiço-perfeito pra limpar a cara cheia de poção.

As Black se entreolharam.

Não. – Responderam junto, casualmente.

Não? – O trio repetiu.

Vocês são surdos ou tapados? – Disparou Hananielle. – Eu-disse-que-não!

Quais partes de "não" vocês não entenderam? – Emendou Cristine.

Se vocês não são responsáveis por ela, o que ela tá fazendo ali? – Rony apontou Isabelle desconfiado. A Loira lixava as unhas, alheia à conversa. O Professor continuava só olhando.

Tá aí o mistério. – Explicou Hananielle. – Nós estamos escrevendo essa fic, mas não planejamos nenhuma Mary Sue nela. Tem alguém escrevendo também!

E nós vamos descobrir quem é! – Continuou Cristine. – Mas, enquanto isso...

Hananielle pegou uma pena e Cristine cochichou algumas coisas para ela. Então, a corvinal começou a escrever, e o trio se debruçou na mesa para tentar ler:

"Então, misteriosamente, Isabelle explodiu. Seboso se assustou e caiu para trás. Parvati e Lilá gritaram e Neville desmaiou. Na confusão, as Black e o trio saíram de fininho."

Hã? – Indagou Rony, levantando a cabeça.

Mas, no segundo seguinte, Isabelle explodiu. O Professor tomou um susto e caiu sentado. Duas doidas deram gritinhos e um infeliz desmaiou. Então, aproveitando-se da confusão, as Black saíram e arrastaram o trio para fora.

Nossa! – Falou Rony. – Tudo que vocês escreverem acontece?

Era para ser assim. – Esclareceu Hananielle. – Mas, na verdade, enquanto tiver alguém escrevendo também, é muito fácil contrapor nossas ações.

Harry, nosso herói preferido... – Começou Cristine num tom de súplica.  
AH NÃO! – Cortou Harry. – Nem pensar! Não vou ajudar vocês.

Hermione lançou um olhar de reprova a Harry, que ignorou.

Por favor! – Falou Hananielle, e Cristine concordou com a cabeça.

Por um segundo, Harry pareceu ficar com pena das duas, mas depois se recompôs:

Nem pensar. – Falou O-garoto-de-cicatriz-e-óculos.

Hananielle e Cristine se olharam, com os olhares de súplica e os sorrisinhos meigos se despedaçando. Cristine assumira uma expressão digna de Sirius Black pronto para azarar Snape e Hananielle mantinha no rosto um sorriso maléfico. Foi aí que Harry percebeu porque Cristine estava a chamando de Bellinha: Ela lembrava muito a prima de segundo grau das duas, Bellatrix, quando estava assim: parecendo pronta para fazer a pior maldade do mundo.  
Ótimo. – Falou Hananielle. – Então eu vou pegar a pena e o pergaminho e vou transformar isso numa Slash.  
Você não... – Começou Harry, parecendo seriamente preocupado.

Numa Slash NC-17. – Completou Cristine.

Harry arregalou os olhos (O.O), Hermione fez uma cara de nojo e Rony ameaçou vomitar.

Não! Tudo bem eu ajudo vocês! – Falou Harry, depressa.

Os rostos das duas voltaram a parecer angelicais em segundos.

Oh, Obrigada! – Falaram as duas, abraçando o pescoço de Harry e quase enforcando ele.

Você é muito bonzinho! - Acrescentou Hananielle, soltando o garoto, quase roxo.

Vem, precisamos achar alguém que se desloque ou que escreva o tempo todo, assim vamos descobrir quem foi o infeliz e fazer ele se arrepender! – Falou Cristine, com os olhos brilhantes, a expressão angelical sumindo de novo.

O tiro trocou um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: "Elas dão medo".

Eles estavam voltando para o castelo para começar a procurar, quando Hananielle esbarrou numa menina com o uniforme da grifinória, longos cabelos louros... Ahn, vocês sabem, né?

Olha por onde anda, lombriga-loira! – Esbravejou Hananielle, só se dando conta de que esbarrara numa Mary Sue depois.

Ohhhhh, desculpeeee! – Falou a loira, meigamente. – Meu nome é Isabelle II Black. Vim de Beauxbeatons e...

BLACK?!?! – Gritaram as VERDADEIRAS Black.

Sim... – Continuou Isabelle II com seu sotaque francês. – Sou filha de Si...

PARE! Não termine essa frase! – Cristine falou dramaticamente.

Nós pretendíamos te prender para tortura e interrogatório, mas se você falar que é filha do tio Sirius... – Ameaçou Hananielle. Isabelle prendeu a respiração. – Nós acabamos com você agora mesmo, sua impostora!

Isabelle II arregalou os olhos. As Black a fuzilavam com o olhar. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e deram de ombros e Harry interveio:

Calma, meninas! – Ele tentava, em vão, acalmar as duas, que já estavam puxando as varinhas. – Precisamos dela! Assim podemos descobrir quem está escrevendo!

Hananielle foi chamada de volta pelo pouco bom-senso que ela AINDA tem, mas Cristine apontou a varinha para Isabelle II, que a olhava com cara de "você atacaria alguém frágil como eu?".

Cristine! Interrogue ela primeiro! – Harry tentou mais uma vez. – Ou vamos passar o resto da vida tentando descobrir o autor.

A ruiva pareceu considerar. Alguns segundos depois, ela baixou a varinha e Isabelle II soltou a respiração (Hana: Putz, que fôlego! Cris: Devemos acrescentar que ela já tava ficando roxa? Hana: Ahn... Acho que não. Vai parecer muito cruel de nossa parte.).

Amarrem essa... Coisa... Impostora! – Ordenou (NUSSA!) a magnânima Cristine, tentando conter a raiva.

É. Amarrem. – Emendou Hananielle, bufando.

Por que nós? – Protestou Rony.

Slash, lembram? – Falou Cristine casualmente, e os dois meninos conjuraram cordas na hora, amarrando Isabelle II. (Hana: Como eles sabiam conjurar cordas? Cris: Erm... Na hora do medo...).

Numa salinha escura e sinistra não muito longe dali...

MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHA! – Ecoava uma risada maléfica. (Eu nem tinha notado...) – MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! MUAHAUHAUHAUHA... Cof, cof... COF, COF! Cham MUAHUAHUHAUHUAHUA! Agora eu vou finalmente poder ter minha vingança!

Numa outra salinha escura, ainda não muito longe dali...

Vamos, Mary Sue! Desembucha! – Cristine cutucava Isabelle II com sua varinha.

Hermione olhava para as Black com reprova (Alias, é a única coisa que ela fez desde que apareceu.). Rony parecia pensar que não devia contrariar as duas, mas Harry, por outro lado, parecia bem feliz de vê-las torturando alguém que não fosse ele.

Eu não sei de nada! – Falou Isabelle II, se debatendo. – Me soltem, ou vocês vão se arrepender! Vocês vão ver! Harry vai vir me salvar e... – Ela parou de falar e piscou várias vezes, como se só agora tivesse tomado ciência de que o herói dela tinha ajudado a prende-la.

Hananielle levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. Cristine revirou os olhos, também sorrindo.

É claro! – Falou Cristine, com sarcasmo. – Tão óbvio... O Heróizinho dramático... – Harry a encarou, com uma cara nada boa. – Desculpe Harry. – Cristine sorriu meigamente. – Erm... O herói vem salvar a mocinha indefesa, pra depois descobrir que ela não é tão indefesa, é a herdeira de Griffindor... Ou melhor: de Ravenclaw ou Slytherin. E ela tem poderes incomuns e é tão incompreendida como o heróizinho dram... O herói. Ela é sacerdotisa de Avalon e descendente dos Dúnedan e dos Eldar.

...E é um quarto veela também. – Acrescentou Hananielle.

Claro. – Finalizou Cristine.

Isabelle II olhava para as duas, atônita.

Como é que vocês... – Começou ela, mas Hananielle a interrompeu:

CALA a boca e FALA quem está por trás disso. – Só então ela se toca da abobrinha que falou. – "Cala a boca e fala"? – Repetiu.

As Black caíram na risada. Os outros olhavam as duas com cara de "mas o que deu nessas doidas agora?".

Hahaha! Bellinha, sua corvinal do Paraguai! – Caçoou Cristine, ainda rindo.

Não enche, sua grifinória adulterada! – Retrucou Hananielle, também rindo.

O tiro e a Mary Sue assistiram ao ataque de risos por mais algum tempo, antes delas conseguirem se recuperar.

Ai, ai... – Resmungou Hana, suspirando. – Muito bem, quem está por trás disso? – O tom dela voltou a parecer sério.

Ahn, isso o que? – Perguntou Isabelle, pega de surpresa. Ela recebeu olhares exasperados de todos. – Ah TA! Eu já falei que não sei, droga!

Cristine suspirou, parecendo cansada demais de tudo isso (ô dó) e desembainhou a varinha, apontando-a direto para a cabeça de Isabelle II.

Você vai falar ou seu cabelo vai ter que ficar verde? – Ameaçou em tom definitivo.

i Abre tag: reações

Harry: (..)

Hermione: .

Rony:

Cristine: ù.u

Hana: ù.u

Isabelle: OO"

Fecha tag: reações /i 

Não, não! – Isabelle II gritou, se debatendo. – Tudo bem, eu vou falar o que sei! – Cristine deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Eu não sei o nome dele, mas ele quer vingança... Ele está no...

Mas, quando ela ia terminar a frase, PUF!, a Mary Sue virou fumacinha!

Mas o que... – Falou Hananielle, atônita.

Elementar, caras Black! – Falou Hermione, num tom de sabe-tudo. – É claro que a pessoa que está escrevendo notou o sumiço de Isabelle II Blac... – Os olhares raivosos de Cris e Hana a impediram de terminar de pronunciar o nome. – Erm... De Isabelle II, então, para que nós não descobríssemos nada, ele sumiu com a própria personagem!

Harry, Rony e as Black olharam para Hermione com cara de "como ela sabe disso?". Ela, porém, continuou falando.

Mas, pelo menos, descobrimos que é um homem e que quer vingança. Vocês têm alguma idéia de alguém que possa querer se vingar de vocês?

i Abre tag: reações

Harry: sorriso estranho

Hermione: expressão expectativa

Rony: (..)

As Black: ¬¬ Cara de "DÃH!" .

Fecha tag: reações /i 

Ahn... – Hananielle começou. – Tirando o Harry, que nós temos certeza de que não é...

...Metade da sociedade bruxística e um terço da trouxa? – Arriscou Cristine. – Daí pra mais. – Acrescentou, dando de ombros.

ÓTIMO! – Falou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Será que as Black vão descobrir quem é o escritor-anônimo? Será que Hermione vai tentar passar sermão nas duas por pregarem peças em meio-mundo? Será que Harry vai contrariá-las e ir parar numa Slash? Será que...

Hana: Ok, Cris, já chega.

Cristine: Só por que eu tava me divertindo!

Hana: Divirta-se mais no próximo capítulo. Ù.u

Cristine: (..)

i N/As: Bom, se você quer saber um pouquinho mais sobre as irmãs Black e suas maluquices/peças/e-afins, passar no blog . Gratas, As Black. /i 


	2. A idéia brilhante

b **Capitulo dois – A idéia brilhante** /b 

Na biblioteca de Hogwarts...

Olá, meu nome é Isabelle XIII...

BUM!

Olá, meu nome é Isabelle XIV...

BUM!

Harry estava brincando de fazer castelinhos com cartas, Hermione estava lendo um tijo... Um livro bem grande, Rony estava rabiscando um pergaminho, Cristine estava com a cabeça deitada nos braços com cara de tédio e Hananielle escrevia freneticamente.

Olá, meu nome é Isabelle XV...

BUM!

Ok, já chega! – Gritou Cristine, levantando-se e batendo o punho na mesa. O castelinho de Harry caiu. Rony tomou um baita susto e Hermione continuou lendo. – Vamos sair daqui e procurar o responsável por essa palhaçada agora mesmo!

P, que susto. – Reclamou Rony.

Meu castelinho! – Protestou Harry, olhando tristemente para as cartas espalhadas.

Não dá, agora to lendo. – Falou Hermione, indiferente.

Olá, meu nome é Isabelle XVI...

BUM!

Cristine olhou da Mary Sue explodindo e sumindo para sua irmã, escrevendo mais e mais. Ela espiou o papel:

i 

Então, Isabelle III explodiu.

...(Insira aqui enorme lista de Mary Sues.)

Então, Isabelle XVI explodiu.

/i 

Tsc, tsc... Pobrezinha da Bellinha. – Sussurrou Cristine, virando-se para o trio. – ESCUTEM AQUI! – Gritou. Rony assustou de novo, derrubando o castelinho de cartas reconstruído por Harry. – Se vocês não nos ajudarem AGORA MESMO, além de isso virar uma slash na qual o Harry se case com o Malfoy, eu vou deixar o Roniquinho com a Chang E a Senhorita-agora-estou-lendo com o SEBOSO!

i Abre tag: Reações

Hana: Para de escrever e massageia os dedos

Cristine: ù.u

Harry: O.O" Por que EU tenho que ir parar na Slash?

Rony: ó.ò CHANG? NÃO! PIEDADE! Eu prefiro a slash.

Hermione: S... Seboso? O.o cara de nojo

Fecha tag: Reações /i 

Ok, nós vamos! – Falou Harry, derrotado.

Mas como vamos achar quem-quer-que-seja? – Perguntou Hermione tristemente, fechando o livro. – Vocês aprontam com meio mundo, e agora nós não temos nenhuma vaga idéia de quem pode ser!

Ah, a culpa agora é nossa! – Disse Hana, exasperada. – Só por que um idiota não aceita brincadeiras nós...

Olá, meu nome é Isabelle XVII e eu...

AHHHHHH! – Hana gritou, sentando no chão e tapando os ouvidos com as mãos.

Ela balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, com os olhos apertados e dizendo repetitivamente: "Você não está aí".

Isabelle XVII olhou para ela, levantando as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Cristine foi solidária com sua irmãzinha mais nova e pegou a pena e o pergaminho, explodindo a Mary Sue.

Com o barulho da explosão, Hana abriu os olhos de vagar.

Ah, eu sabia que ela não tava ali... – Falou casualmente, sorrindo.

Vem, vamos embora antes que elas voltem! – Falou Hermione, e todos voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. Hananielle entrou também, escondida.

Eu tenho quase certeza de que não é ninguém de Hogwarts. – Falou Hermione. Eles discutiam sobre o possível responsável pelas Mary Sues no quarto dos garotos, onde elas não ousariam ir. (acho)

Mas tem milhares de pessoas aqui! – Retrucou Rony. – Como vamos descobrir quem é?

Se ao menos Tio Sirius estivesse aqui... – Lamentou Cristine, recebendo gestos de concordância de todos. – Aquela Bellatrix... – Acrescentou com raiva.

É isso! – Gritou Hananielle, até então calada. – É claro como água! Como não pensei nisso antes? – Os olhos de Hananielle brilhavam.

Todos olharam para a Corvinal com curiosidade. Hananielle sorriu marotamente, de um jeito bastante parecido com o de Sirius quando viu o Ranhoso na cena da penseira. Uma centelha de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Cristine e ela sorriu da mesma maneira.

O MAPA! – Gritaram as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

Após reviraram o malão de Harry sem maiores explicações, elas levantaram o pedaço de pergaminho velho tão valioso: O Mapa do Maroto.

Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – Falaram as duas juntas.

O mapa apareceu no pergaminho e eles o examinaram por um bom tempo, antes de encontrar um pontinho que não estava rotulado por nome nenhum.

Como...? – Sussurrou Harry, seguindo o pontinho-sem-nome com os dedos.

Isso já aconteceu antes? – Perguntou Hermione, examinando o pontinho rotulado de "Severo Snape", que, curiosamente, se encontrava no meio do lago.

O que? O Seboso no lago? – Perguntou Hananielle, distraidamente. – Sim, sim... Nós jogamos ele lá semanalmente.

NÃO! – Falou Hermione exasperada, enquanto Cristine ria. – To falando desse pontinho sem nome!

Ah, isso! – Hananielle sorriu, constrangida. – Não, isso não é normal... Calma aí, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. Malfeito feito!

Hananielle fechou o mapa em branco e voltou a falar:

Tio Sirius? – Falou, tocando o mapa com a varinha.

Só então passou pela cabeça de Harry que, se o mapa respondera ao Professor Snape, responderia a qualquer um. Então, o trio e Cristine se inclinaram para ler o mapa.

Sr Almofadinhas: Tio?

Sim, tio. – Afirmou Hananielle. – Eu sou Hananielle Black, e aqui do meu lado está Cristine Black. Somos sobrinhas do Sr. Almofadinhas e precisamos de sua ajuda.

O Sr. Almofadinhas pergunta como ele pode saber que as supostas sobrinhas falam a verdade.

E O Sr. Pontas ri do Sr. Almofadinhas, aliás, titio Almofadinhas.

Bom, quanto à garantia... – Falou Cristine. – Só podemos falar que Severo Snape é um Ranhoso, 'Safado mal acabado', segundo as palavras do próprio Pontas, e Seboso. E Também podemos Jurar solenemente que não vamos fazer nada de bom.

Exatamente. – Concordou Hananielle. – E sobre o comentário do Sr. Pontas, queremos falar para que ele não ria, pois o FILHO dele está do nosso lado.

O Sr. Almofadinhas cumprimenta suas sobrinhas pela prova de lição bem aprendida. FILHO, Pontas? Hahahahahaha!

O Sr. Pontas quer saber de quem mais é esse filho!

O Sr. Aluado intromete-se na conversa e pergunta como os marotos podem ajudar as sobrinhas do Sr. Almofadinhas, e o filho (?) do Sr. Pontas.

Obrigada, Tio! – Falou Cristine, meigamente. – Bom, sobre seu filho, Pontas, ele é da ruivinha esquentada!

E sobre nos ajudar... – Intrometeu-se Hermione. – Professor, tem um pontinho que o mapa não mostra o nome...

NÃO o chame de professor! – Gritou Hananielle. – E Cristine, não era pra falar pra ele que a Lílian ia casar com ele! – Completou ela, exasperada.

O Sr. Almofadinhas quer deixar registrado seu espanto com essa chuva de informações.

Sr. Pontas: Lílian vai casar comigo? .

Sr. Aluado: Eu vou ser professor? .

Hananielle bateu de leve na própria testa.

Ah, qual é, Hana! – Falou Cristine. – Isso não vai mudar nada. Em primeiro lugar, o Tio Sirius e o Thiago já estão mort...

CRISTINE! – Berrou Hana. – Não temos como saber se isso vai influenciar ou não o passado! Pare de falar besteiras e vamos voltar ao ponto central, sim?

Sr. Almofadinhas e Sr. Pontas: MORTOS? O.O"

Sr. Aluado: Vocês falaram sobre um pontinho sem nome?

Isso. – Falou Rony. – É uma longa história, mas só queremos saber porque tem um pontinho-não-identificado no mapa.

Sr. Almofadinhas: Eu sei lá. (..) Já experimentaram ver se não é uma mosca?

Sr. Pontas: Talvez seja uma mosca esmagada. (..)

Sr. Almofadinhas: Mas deve estar se mexendo!

Sr. Pontas: Talvez seja uma formiga carregando uma mosca esmagada. (..)

Sr. Aluado: Talvez seja alguém sem nome. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Sr. Pontas: Só com aquele garoto que dividia o dormitório com a gente... Eu nunca soube o nome daquele infeliz...

As Black arregalaram os olhos. O Trio continuava indiferente.

Meu Deus! - Falou Hananielle. – Será que...

Pode ser... – Retrucou Cristine. O trio não entendia nada. – Ele TEM motivos para vingança.

Vamos! – Falou Hananielle.

Dizendo isso, as Black arrastaram o trio para fora do dormitório, levando o mapa nas mãos.

Sr. Almofadinhas: EI! Não nos ignorem! Queremos explicações!

Sr. Pontas: Eu vou casar com a Lílian!

Sr. Aluado: Vocês dois querem parar? Acho que elas descobriram alguma coisa.

Sr. Pontas:... Mas eu vou casar com a Lílian!

i N/A:

Hana: Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo!

Cristine: E, antes que você bóie, esse "garoto-que-divide-o-dormitório-com-os-marotos" é um pseudopersonagem da fic da Hana, "Os marotos vão à Hogwarts".

Hana: Bom, é isso. Obrigada por ler e volte sempre.

Atenciosamente, As Black /i 


End file.
